


I blame my sister for this

by Cards_Against_My_Patience



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angus McDonald (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, based on real conversations had with my friends and sister while i played mat's route in ddadds, i guess a drabble?, legit only for the fact taako has a laptop that can run steam, legit this is such a self indulgent thing, like i dunno if it can be called a fic?, may add more chapters but i have no clue?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cards_Against_My_Patience/pseuds/Cards_Against_My_Patience
Summary: Taako and Kravitz play Mat's route in Dream Daddy : A Dad Dating Simulator





	I blame my sister for this

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a reference both to my own sibling and lup for sending this game to taako. i apologize in advance for this bullshit that was made purely for an inside joke between me, my sister and friends of mine. im considering this nothing but a gift to myself for finishing summer school so again, i'm sorry for this - cards

Kravitz entered Taako’s apartment through a rift. A bouquet of roses in hand and dressed down in more casual clothes. Of course for him that was merely a dark purple dress shirt under a black vest with trousers and his dreadlocks tied up in a loose ponytail. “Taako,” He called out on his way to his boyfriend’s room, “We have reservations soon should we get go-” he stopped in his tracks when he opened Taako’s door.

 

Laying on his bed was his boyfriend, laptop in his lap and soft music playing from the speakers. On the screen was a character who looked oddly similar to him. Taako turned his head to the door  and waved slightly at Kravitz before turning back to the computer screen. “Gimme a sec to save handsome.”

 

“What are you doing?” Kravitz asked stepping closer to the computer screen. As he approached he realized the character on the screen definitely resembled him quite a bit. He simply looked at Taako, gesturing to the screen.

 

“Oh this?” He said nonchalantly, “Lup sent it to me. It’s a dating simulator and she was practically screaming with laughter over the phone about how one of the characters was literally you so of course cha’ boy had to check it out.”

 

Kravitz sat down on the edge of the bed, Taako scooting over so he could have room to lie down next to him. “What’s the verdict so far?” Kravitz asked, honestly perplexed by the character on screen whose dialogue box still listed his name as “???”

 

“Just met the guy.” Taako said. “Though he does look like you. Can’t say I don’t like it.”

 

“What even-” Kravitz said mesmerized by the game, “-what even is this?”

 

“Well it’s called ‘Dream Daddy’,” Taako started and Kravitz immediately began to laugh. “Yeah yeah, my reaction too, basically though you play as a dad and have to romance other hot dads. You even get a snarky daughter who's going off to college.”

 

“You’re playing as a dad?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“I bet you’re doing pretty well in that department so far since you basically have been raising Angus.” 

 

Taako gives Kravitz a slight shove, “Don’t get sappy on me.”

 

Kravitz begins asking questions, “Does this game have a character creator?”

 

“Well it doesn’t have sliders if that’s what you’re asking. Can’t make any eldritch horror apocalypse bringing suburbanites or weird cartoon sitcom clones or anything. But I do get to wear a egg nipple shirt and a binder so that’s a huge plus.”

 

They kept talking as Kravitz became increasingly interested in the game. “Well our reservations aren’t for a while and I can get us there quickly with a rift. Would you mind if we played this for a bit together?”

 

“Oh fuck yeah my dude! Let’s romance some daddies.” Taako said cracking his knuckles and winking in Kravitz’s direction. Kravitz sighed with a gentle laugh and Taako simply stared at the screen as he spoke, “Honey you’d better get used to that, you know I’m not letting up on the daddy innuendo.”

**Author's Note:**

> i may write more for this? i honestly have no clue but if i do it'll most likely just be taako and kravitz dicking around with dating mat while forgetting they have reservations at an actual location


End file.
